1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modularized high efficiency cooling device in a cooling mechanism, and especially to a modularized high efficiency cooling device in a cooling mechanism which is especially used in cooling mechanisms, such as indoor blowers or air conditioners, using water cooling and gas cooling methods to exchange hot air for cooler air to lower power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cooling device relative to the present invention (shown in TW 450,348). The cooling device is used in cooling mechanisms, such as air conditioners, refrigerators, cold storage devices, or other devices for reducing temperature. The cooling device 9 comprises a heat exchanger 91, a gas cooling unit 92, a water cooling unit 93 and a water circulation unit 94, wherein the heat exchanger 91 is composed of a plurality of heat dissipating fins 911 and refrigerant tubes 912 which wind around these heat dissipating fins 911. The refrigerant tubes 912 are connected to an air compressor 913 and an evaporator (not shown) forming a refrigerant circular system. The refrigerant tubes 912 are filled with heat transferring dielectric refrigerant. The heat of the refrigerant is then absorbed by the evaporator becoming a gas refrigerant, which is then driven by the air compressor 913 and circularly flows. It then enters the heat exchange unit 91. Whereby, the heat of the refrigerant is released as so to decrease the temperature thereof so as to be condensed to become liquid refrigerant.
The gas cooling unit 92 has a heat dissipating fan 921 so that the air flow blows laterally and outwards reducing the temperature around each heat dissipating fin 911 of the heat exchanger 91 by exchanging heat with the refrigerant tubes 912.
The water cooling unit 93 is installed in the heat exchanger 91 and comprises at least one centrifugal spray disk 93 driven by a dynamic device 931 and a water supply tube 933 for supplying cooling water to the spray disk 932. The cooling water output from the water supply tube 933 spays to the heat exchanger 91 by rotation of the spay disk 932, and then flows downwards along the ladder-shaped heat dissipating fins 911 to reduce temperature line by line. The water circulation unit 94 collects the wasted cooling water after cooling the heat exchanger 91 and supplies them to the water supply tube 933.
However, although the conventional cooling device has a high cooling efficiency and low power consumption, its specification is fixed. So that different kinds of mechanisms must be manufactured if it is needed to provide different specifications, this results in inconvenient manufacture and high manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, when the central air conditioner requires maintenance, it is very costly, and the whole device must be shut down. This also causes inconvenience.
Therefore, a cooling device which can solve the above problems is desired.